


Disneyland Trip

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Disneyland, Fluff, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: You drag the team to a trip at Disneyland, but they have more fun than they thought they would.Originally posted: March 31st, 2016





	1. Disneyland

“You’re kidding me, right?” Tony gaped, holding up the skin for a holographic face.

“Would you rather be swarmed by fan girls?” you asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, kind of,” Pietro stated with his signature smirk on his mouth.

You glared at the speedster. “Well, I don’t. I’d rather actually get things done and be normal people.”

“No offense, Y/N,” Steve started. “But do we have to go to Disneyland?”

“Hey,” you explained. “You guys let me choose the vacation spot after you all argued about where to go. This is my choice.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t expect you to choose an amusement park. We were hoping you would be more sensible,” Clint stated.

Your eyes widened with anger and your jaw clenched. That immediately shut everyone up. “We are going whether you like it or not. Next time, don’t let me choose if you hate it that much.” With that, you stormed out of the room, but not before yelling “We leave in a hour, so you better be packed!”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Nat asked, following right behind you. You were leading the way to your all-time favorite attraction. Fortunately, there wasn’t a big crowd, because you don’t think the others would have the patience to wait in line and waft through the crowds.

“We are getting Fastpasses!” You exclaimed, not stopping for a second.

“What’s a Fastpass?” Thor asked. He was fidgeting with his holographic skin.

“It’s a pass that let’s us cut the line,” you stated.

“Are we allowed to do that?” Bruce asked.

“Yep,” you stated. “It’s one of the genius ideas of Disney.”

You finally reached your destination. “Here, give me all your passes and I’ll go get them for us. Wait right here though. No wondering off,” you insisted. They gave you their passes and watched you walk off into a building that looked like a safari hut.

“I hate to admit this,” Wanda said. “But I’m actually excited to be here. I’ve never been here before.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Me too. But don’t tell Y/N, or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

They saw you approach them with double the tickets in hand. “I’m just going to hold onto these,” you said. “I think it would be best.”

“Okay?” Nat asked. “What now?”

“Pirates of the Caribbean,” you exclaimed, grabbing onto Nat’s hand. “This is going to be so much fun." 

The others chuckled behind you, following your enthusiastic self. They followed you into what looked like the French quarters of New Orleans. Pirates of the Caribbean was a fast-loading ride, so you guys got in pretty quick, filling up an entire boat with your party.

"Ready?” you asked once you settled into your seats.

“What kind of ride is this?” Clint asked.

“Oh, just a boat ride,” you stated with an evil smirk on your face. Luckily, it was so dark that no one noticed.

“Oh joy,” Tony said unenthusiastically, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The nine of you sailed out of the first room, entering a dark corner. All of a sudden, a skull with a pirate hat appeared. The skull said, “And remember dead men tell no tales.”

The boat in front of us was released and the people of the boat screamed when riding down the drop.

“Uhhh, Y/N. What’s that?” Steve asked.

“Oh nothing. Just a water drop,” you said coyly.

“WHAT?” your teammates said in unison. Your boat was released for the drop. You squealed in delight as the boat started to tip over of the edge. Wanda screamed, while Nat just smirked not affected by the drop. And the men,… Well, lets just say some masculine screams could be heard. The boat dropped down the waterfall and skidded down to the rest of the ride. You were laughing your ass off.

“Not cool Y/N,” Tony stated.

Still laughing, you said, “Awww, come on. It was funny. Here, I’ll give you a heads up for the next one.”

“Next one?” Bruce repeated.

The second waterfall came to view, and you were quite literally clapping with joy. The others just glared at you. When going down the drop, there were no screams, but you wooed when going down, totally enjoying your time.

Throughout the rest of the ride, the others were in awe at how realistic the wax figurines were and how real the sets looked. Pirates of the Caribbean has always been a favorite of yours.

Once you all got off the ride, you realized that you still had time until the Fastpasses, so you decided to go eat breakfast. Food at Disneyland was the best! Expensive, yes, but totally worth it. 

You took them to New Orleans Square to get the legendary beignets. Let’s just say that many of them had powder sugar all over their face and you caught the image on your phone.

It was finally time to go on Indiana Jones and you were ecstatic! When you guys got into the queue area, others stopped to look at the decorated room. The queue of Indiana Jones was one of the best,  for you go through the inside of the temple itself. Throughout the temple are messages and warnings written in Mara-glyphics. There’s always a line for this ride, but the others didn’t seem to mind, too focused on the realistic decorations.

You guys finally got to the front and hopped on aboard on the Jeep-like troop transport. “I’m so excited,” you exclaimed. “It’s been way too long since I’ve been on this.”

“Is this you’re favorite ride?” Steve asked.

“YES! It’s the best, not trying to put your expectations too high,” you stated, as the ride pulled up.

“Okay, hands in the air, hands in the air,” the cast member demanded. “Pull on your yellow straps. Thank you.”

“What is this ride?” Thor asked.

“It’s a roller coaster, but it’s so much better than that.”

“How so?” Wanda asked, gripping onto the handles, not like surprises.

“You’ll see,” you said.

“Hello. Hello. Come in. Ah, the brakes need a little adjustment,” the announcer said.

The jeep came to life, as if you were going over rough and rugged terrain. You were all led to the room with the three doors that can lead you to the Fountain of Eternal Youth, the Chamber of Earthly Riches, and the Observatory of the Future.

“You seek the Fountain of Eternal Youth,” the god Mara stated.

Mara’s announcement was no longer heard when Tony shouted, “YEAH! Because I’m already rich enough, and we have a Vision back at the facility.”

You rolled your eyes but quickly brought back your attention to the ride. The Hall of Promise depicted images of people drinking the magical water and becoming young and beautiful again. The room was illuminated by light that is reflecting off the unseen water, and running water can be heard.

“You fools! You have looked into my eyes,” Mara stated. And then the real ride started. 

The transport emerged into a massive chamber and teetered on the edge of a vast pit of lava. A rickety wooden bridge spanned the pit, and another jeep could be seen crossing it. The ride then started acting like a roller coaster, making it feel like you are taking sharp turns and riding over bumpy roads all made by the imagineers. Skeletons, snakes, and bugs popped out at you.

The jeep rode into the last room where Indy was hanging onto his rope, and the  big boulder ball looked like it was coming at you. Then, at the last second, the jeep jetted down to escape being crushed by a ball.

“Next time, you’re on your own,” Indiana stated, whip in hand and the Boulder behind him.

“That. Was. The. Best. Ride. EVER!” Tony stated. “The special effects and CGI was amazing!”

You laughed at his reaction, while the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going on rides and eating delicious food. One of your favorite things about Disneyland is the community. The people were always so nice and friendly. If you could, you would just live there your entire life. But alas, the world needs Avengers.

You were now waiting on a bench, eating the iconic churros with the team, waiting for the parade.

“Do we have to watch the parade?” Pietro asked, churro already eaten.

“Yeah!” you exclaimed. “You guys need to see it to get the full Disneyland experience. I already let you guys miss the Soundsational Parade. We guys have to see the Paint the Night Parade.”

“How much longer?” Steve asked, placing his wrapper in the trashcan.

“15 minutes,” you stated, already counting down the time.

“Ugh,” Clint exasperated. “I can take a nap in 15 minutes.”

“Then, do it,” you teased. “My feet are tired anyways.” You laid your head in Clint’s lap and released a sigh of content.

After 15 minutes and much complaining from your teammates, the music started, signaling the beginning of the parade. Your head shot up from Clint’s lap, which woke him up. You squealed in delight. Music was started playing from the speakers, and then the lights abruptly turned off.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!,”_ the voice-over sang. _“Disney proudly presents our spectacular nighttime pageant of magic and imagination. In millions of dazzling lights, and astounding musical sounds: It’s the PAINT THE NIGHT …… PARADE!”_

The music of the parade stared playing, and you started lip-singing to it, knowing all the lyrics by heart. The teammates looked at you with smiles on their faces, amused by your child-like antics.

The performers came to view with their butterfly LED costumes, dancing with the music. And to be honest, you knew a little of their choreography too! You just love Disneyland so much. Then, the first float came to view with Tinkerbell flying mid-air and Peter Pan in what looked like a large drum with projections on it.

The teammates mouths were agape, looking at the spectacle of a Disneyland parade. It was amazing, and they haven’t seen anything like that in their entire lives. The whole parade consisted of your teammates being in awe and you lip-singing. When it ended, you looked at your teammates with a bright smile.

“That was spectacular,” Wanda said.

“See,” you stated. “Disneyland isn’t all that bad.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “You were right. Yada, yada. Let’s go on Space Mountain again!”


	2. California Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the team to Disneyland Resort’s California Adventure next.  
> Originally posted: August 1st, 2016

After little argument from the team, you and all of the available Avengers went to Disneyland for the second time. However, this time, you had two new additions, Sam and Bucky. You were very excited to see their reaction to Disney, especially when Steve told you that Bucky and him were huge fans of Disney back in the day.

This time, instead of going to Disneyland, the team was going to California Adventure. This was better, because this park had more rollercoasters and entertainment that you thought they would enjoy. It was a treat for Steve and Bucky when they entered the park to see it was 1920s themed. It brought a smile to their face, making your heart flutter. Mission accomplished.

“You know I can totally just rent the park for the day,” Tony suggested as you wrapped your arm around his.

“I know,” you reminded, looking at the tall Carthay theater ahead. “But part of the Disney experience is having others to experience with.” The circle was decorated for the 60th anniversary with blue ribbons and diamonds. There were characters wondering throughout the crowd, playing characters from the 20s and even some classic Disney characters.

You looked back at the rest of the team. You and Tony were taking the lead with Steve, Sam, and Bucky following behind and Clint and Natasha at the tail.

“So where are we going first?” Tony asked, adjusting his sunglasses as they fell down his nose.

With a smile, you answered, “Toy Story Mania. I think it would be a good start for Bucky. Plus, the line will only get worse as the day goes by.”

“What kind of ride is it?” Tony questioned, glancing at the scenery as the Grizzly Peak Mountain came to view.

“Shooting game,” you stated, guiding the team throughout the park. “It’s like Astro Blasters in Disneyland, but Toy Story Mania is so much better, hence why I didn’t take you guys there last time.”

The line was 40 minutes long, which was the usual wait time for that ride. It was a park favorite and a must, but it didn’t have any fastpasses. You guys just talked amongst yourselves, but every now and then, you looked at the other people in line. A group of people were playing charades on their phone up ahead, and a mother and her two daughters were behind you.

“Oh my god,” Clint whined, lying his head on Natasha’s shoulder.  “My feet are killing me.”

“Already?” you wondered aloud. “But we just started.” You glanced around the team to see the others weren’t doing so well themselves. “Man, you guys are weak. The longest I waited in line was 3 hours.”

“You waited 3 hours for a ride?” Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

You just gave him a one shoulder shrug before walking forward as the line progressed. By the time you entered the loading zone, you realized that there were 7 people in your party, meaning someone would be left out. You volunteered to ride by yourself. Fortunately, luck was on your side.

“Excuse me,” the mother said, tapping your shoulder. “I’m so sorry to ask, but can you please ride with my daughter? I can’t ride with both of them, but I don’t want to leave one of them by themselves.”

“Of course,” you answered happily. “No problem at all.” You looked down to see the kid that was going to ride with you. She couldn’t be any older than 7 years old, and she was dressed up in a Cinderella dress.

“Oh my god,” you exclaimed excitedly, crouching down to her level. “Princess Cinderella, do I get the honor to ride with you?”

The little girl giggled before nodding expressively. You took your backpack off to retrieve your autograph book and continued to play along.

“May I please have your autograph?” you asked, looking the mother to make sure that this was okay. The mother smiled down at you, giving you the go ahead.

You turned on your heels and handed your bag to Tony to see the entire team witnessing your encounter with the kid. You gave the book and pen to the kid and smiled as she excitingly accepted it.

As she signed it, you asked, “Did your fairy godmother make you that dress?”

“Yeah,” she answered with a high-pitched voice. “The dress I had before were made by the mice and birds.” She messily signed your autograph and gave it back to you.

“It’s beautiful,” you complimented. You chuckled, and she twirled around in her dress.

The line moved forward again, and you guys went to your designated slots before getting onto the ride. During the ride, you didn’t try your best, because you wanted the little girl to win in between the two of you. You knew that if you got a higher score than her, she would be upset. You didn’t mind though, because the look on the girl’s face was priceless when she saw your two’s ending scores. In the end, the best of the vehicle score was 999,999, which was the highest it could go.

“Who got the highest?” You asked, pulling off your 3D glasses and stepping off the ride.

“It was a three way tie between Natasha, Bucky, and Clint,” Sam stated disbelievingly.

“What a surprise,” you responded flatly, glaring at the smirking three.

“What did you get?” Steve asked curiously, resting his arm on your shoulder like your his personal arm rest.

“I got 70,000,” you answered, smiling down at the little girl. “She beat me!”

“I did!” She shouted happily. “Mommy, I beat her! I had 93,000!”

“Wow!” the mother said, playing along. “Good job honey!” She gave you a thankful smile before saying thanks and departing with you and the team.

“You’re so good with kids,” Steve observed, glancing at the other kids in the park.

“Thanks,” you said, before looking up at him. “Now, stop leaning on me. I’m not a human arm rest.”

Steve chuckled. “But you’re the perfect size.”

You glared at him before setting out for the next ride, the team following in suit. You brought them further into Paradise Pier to the boardwalk games. As you were walking though the crowds, you occasionally bumped into people and constantly said ‘Sorry’ when passing. 

“Y/N,” Natasha said, walking right behind you. “Stop saying ‘Sorry’. You are going to bump into people in crowds.”

“Sorry,” you repeated before covering your mouth with your hand. “Sorry.”

Natasha just led the way, seeing where the destination was. The crowd quickly left a pathway for her, her strutting like she was going to murder someone.

It was no surprise when the Avengers quickly won almost every boardwalk game they did, winning numerous prizes and huge stuffed animals. 

“Just know that I’m not carrying any of that,” you stated, walking away from the games after the sixth prize they acquired. 

* * *

“We’re going on Grizzly Run next,” you stated, gesturing to the giant bear with a life vest and kayak. “It’s a water ride.”

“Like Pirates and the Caribbean?” Tony asked, looking at the river in front of him. The ride was white-water rafting with two drops and rapids.

“Yes,” you exclaimed, bouncing on your toes with excitement. “But so much better. Trust me.”

Natasha pulled her hair and off her wrist and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. “Let’s do this.”

You all filed into one raft with one empty seat, but the crowds were low so it was just the 7 of you. As you inclined up the hill, you squealed in delight. Leaks sprayed the team, making you a little nervous about the technology, but Tony ensured that everything was waterproof.

You clapped quickly as the ride started and the raft drifted through the rapids. The raft dipped and turned down the river, water pouring into the raft and onto the team. You couldn’t help but laugh at the team’s reactions. Good thing there weren’t any children around for a few curses were let out. The raft finally went towards the first drop and stopped as the raft before descended. 

“My shoes are already soaking,” Sam stated, wiping the water off his arms. 

“We’ll stop by a store on our way out,” you responded, looking down the hill. The drop was pretty big, but it was nothing compared to the next one. 

“I don’t want to go backwards,” Natasha whined playfully, her knee bouncing in anticipation.

When the restraints finally opened and your raft slowly approached the drop, you wooped and put your hands in the air. The rest of the ride was down right fun, and the team actually enjoyed it. After the ride, you all went to the stores to get out of your wet clothes. 

On your way in, you spotted these shirts that had a Disney character and an adjective on a plain T-shirt. It was perfect, but you resisted because of the cost. Disney merchandise, though worth it, cost an arm and a leg. You folded the shirt back up and placed back on the table. 

“We can get it if you want,” Tony proposed. You jumped in surprise as he appeared out of nowhere. 

“It’s fine,” you stated, wandering further into the store. “I really just need a towel.”

“Get whatever you want,” Tony responded, following behind you. “My treat. You deserve it for putting up with us and bringing us here. None of us will admit it, but we really enjoy these trips.” Tony wrapped his arm around your waist giving you a side hug. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Really?” you asked curiously. You knew that Tony could afford it, but you didn’t want him to do it just because. 

“Just get the dang shirts,” Tony teased, pushing you slightly with his elbow. 

And that’s how you guys ended up with matching shirts. Tony had the shirt with Mickey Mouse saying ‘Original’, Clint with Sleepy saying ‘Sleepy’, Natasha with Snow White saying ‘Princess’, Sam with Happy saying ‘Happy’, Steve with Jiminy Cricket saying ‘Wise’, and Bucky with Grumpy. You had Bashful and thought all of them were fitting.

* * *

“Let’s go to Tower of Terror,” Sam suggested, pointing over to the large skyscraper. “There’s no wait time.”

“We should try and do our resting bitch face in the picture,” Clint proposed to Natasha. “We have some of the best poker faces on the team.”

Natasha scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her and jutting her hip. “Easy,” she stated.

“You guys go ahead,” you said, giving them a dismissive wave of the hand. “I’m not a fan of those kind of rides.” The team nodded before heading towards the queue area, except Bucky who stood by your side.

“You sure?” he asked, like the gentleman he was. 

“I’m fine Bucky,” you said, placing a hand on his arm. “I’ll be in the Animation Studios if you need me. Text me when you’re out.” You pointed over to the building that was just across the way. 

Bucky nodded before walking over to catch up with the team. 

You released a long sigh and headed towards the Animation Studios. As a kid, you went to Disneyland a lot, but ever since you became an Avenger, you haven’t gone to Disneyland as much as you liked. 

It used to be a family tradition of yours, but you actually haven’t seen your family in a long time- for their safety. You missed them dearly. You walked towards the studio, letting nostalgia overcome you. The smell of popcorn wafted in the air as you passed a popcorn stand. 

You entered the studio, leading to the lobby where multiple screens projected sketches and scenes from Disney movies with music filling the room. You sat on one of the couches and watched the screens. 

People flowed in and out of the area, going to the other activities the studio held. A mother and her daughter were resting near you on the other couch, the daughter singing along with the music. A smile grew on your lips and your eyes glazed over as you started to daydream. 

To really enjoy Disneyland, one needs to just sit back and absorb the moment.

Your phone vibrated in your hand, breaking you from your daydreaming. You looked to see the team was off the ride. You released another sigh before getting up from your seat and leaving the lobby. 


End file.
